


Lost and Found

by BattyIntentions



Series: Farmer Keith and His Lovely Pets [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Animal hybrids, Cow Kuro, Cow shiro, M/M, Multi, cat lance, farmer keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: Shiro and Lance decide to spend their free time playing a fun game of hide and seek that quickly goes south. But hey, at least they got to meet their new neighbor right?
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Kuro/Sendak (Voltron)
Series: Farmer Keith and His Lovely Pets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247654
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Lost and Found

It was sunny outside and Lance and Shiro were finished tending the vegetable garden together. They had already cleaned the house too and there weren’t any more chores they had to finish, at least not immediately. That could only mean one thing: play time! Lance ran inside, holding Shiro’s hand as they headed straight for the kitchen and each grabbed a popsicle to sit on the porch and eat while they debated what to play. With the sun so high and hot, Shiro wanted to play with their water guns. Lance wanted to play hide and seek. It had been forever since they’d played it and he really wanted to. 

“Shiro please? We can play with the water guns after.” Shiro stuck the last of his popsicle into his mouth, sucking on the flavored ice as he thought about it. Lance was begging so earnestly he couldn’t bring himself to even really consider saying no.

“Okay. Just stay close to the farm. You know Keith doesn’t like it when we wander too close to the woods. It’s dangerous.” Lance threw himself at Shiro for a hug, practically sitting in the cow hybrid’s lap.

“Yay! Thank you! I want to hide first!” Shiro chuckled and petted him between his ears.

“Sure! I’ll close my eyes and count to twenty.” As soon as the words were out, Lance was bolting up and running off to find somewhere to hide. He didn’t know where to go. He couldn’t hide in the barn, Shiro would look there first. Not the house because Shiro was there already. Where could he go that would give Shiro trouble? His eyes landed on the trees at the edge of their property and he grinned. He could climb one of the trees and hide there! Shiro wouldn’t see him and it wasn’t deep into the woods so he should be safe enough. With his ingenious plan in mind, Lance raced for the trees. The first tree wasn’t good enough, it didn’t have enough leaves to hide him, so Lance moved in a little deeper, past the first line of trees to the next ones...and the next ones...and the next ones. Before he knew it, he was lost deeper in the forest than he had ever intended to be without any clue on how to get back. Lance hugged himself in fear as he looked around, Shiro’s words echoing in his head.

The woods were dangerous and now he was hopelessly lost in them. He wandered slowly, looking around wildly at every sound he heard. How did he get back? Which way was back? He wanted to go home! This was a bad idea! He’d never try to hide in a tree again! His brown cat ears twitched as he caught the sounds of several somethings running towards him and he took off, terrified. Whatever they were, they were big and he didn’t want to meet them in person. He could remember the newspapers talking about coyotes or wolves killing livestock and the memories spurred him on. He didn’t want to die! Lance tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground, screaming as he caught sight of the wolf leaping towards him. He cowered and cried, but something even bigger tackled it, crouching over him and roaring loudly. The wolves whined and fled and Lance whimpered, trembling in fear beneath the purple, furry beast. It took him a second to realize it was a Galra, and a big one at that. The Galra stood up and scoffed, lifting Lance and slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The cat hybrid let out an indignant squeak and started struggling. He didn’t want to be someone else’s kitty! He only wanted to be Keith’s!

“Let me go! Let me go!” The Galra ignored his cries and his thrashing, easily holding him with his huge prosthetic hand. He scoffed at Lance’s struggles and started casually walking, sure in his path where Lance had been uncertain and afraid. He was even  _ more _ afraid now. Lance knew just how good he had it with Keith. He was loved, fed, cared for, allowed freedom to be himself and simply to be free. Their small town was one of the few that treated hybrids like humans, not pets and second class citizens like most. If this Galra took him to a different town, he could easily buy the paperwork to claim Lance as his own and collar and chip him as such since Keith hadn’t done any of that horrible stuff to him. The only collar he had was for their scenes. He screamed, clawing at the Galra’s back and earning a low, warning growl. 

“Stop that already brat.”

“No you stop! Let me go! Keith! KEITH!” Two figures burst out of the trees just ahead of him and Lance damn near wept when he recognized their scents and their voices.

“Lance!”

“Put him down,” Keith growled, the unmistakable click of his gun’s safety being flicked off filling the air.

“Glad you finally showed up. Take your brat back already. He was wandering around here alone and almost got himself killed. Keep a better eye on him so I don’t have to bring him back again. And teach him some manners.” The Galra put Lance back on his feet and he raced behind the warm wall that was Shiro’s back.

“You were gonna kidnap me!” The large Galra shot Lance an unimpressed look.

“Trust me, if I had planned on it I would have knocked you out instead of dealing with your screaming and scratching. Look down brat. I was taking you to his farm. I’ve heard of you in town, that you belong to that one. Hard not to hear about you when in the market, everyone’s fawning on about how you and the cow grow good vegetables. You’re the only brown haired, blue eyed cat near these woods and there’s only one farm on the other side so it was easy to figure out whose you were.” Keith lowered the gun slowly, frowning.

“You’re Sendak, aren’t you? Your house is the only other one this far out. You just moved here not too long ago right?”

“Yes. I wanted peace and leaving the city seemed like a good way to gain it.” Despite Lance’s obvious mistrust of Sendak, Keith allowed the Galra to walk with them back to their farm, chatting softly as they got to know each other a bit awkwardly. It was hard for it not to be awkward when Keith had held a gun up to his face mere moments ago, but the Galra seemed relatively unphased. Shiro, for his part, held Lance in his arms without complaint but couldn’t stop sneaking glances at Sendak. The Galra had a prosthetic arm, just like him. Sure his looked different but still! He let out a little squeak as Sendak turned on him with a raised brow and Lance immediately sat up, protectively holding Shiro’s face to his chest and glaring. Not that it was enough to deter him.

“Why do you keep staring? Is there something you wish to say?” Shiro’s tail wrapped shyly around his leg and he peeked out from Lance’s protective hold.

“Y-You’re like me,” he breathed out softly and Sendak’s golden eyes swept over his silver prosthetic. That steely gaze seemed to soften almost imperceptibly.

“Yes, I suppose I am. You two help Keith with his vegetables, correct?”

“Yeah, we’re in charge of the vegetable garden and he handles the animals and bigger crops like the corn,” Shiro softly responded while Lance glared at Sendak, daring him to insult their hard work.

“You do very good work.” Lance stared in shock at the praise while Shiro blushed and smiled brightly.

“Thank you!” The group broke through the tree line and Lance was so happy to see their farm again that he just barely held back his tears. 

“Try not to play in the forest alone again and if you do, find the path. It will take you back to your home or to mine.” Sendak pointed down to the small, easy to miss path that they’d been walking on and Lance nodded softly, looking a bit sheepish.

“Um, t-thank you for saving me and bringing me back to Keith and Shiro. I guess I’m sorry for scratching you too…” Sendak gently petted Lance’s ears, accepting his apology with ease.

“Just don’t play in the forest alone again and we’ll call it even.” Sendak turned to Keith and smirked. “Next time we meet, hopefully it’ll be under better circumstances without a gun.”

“It will,” Keith said, holding his hand out to Sendak. They shook hands and Sendak turned around and walked back into the forest to return to his own farm. Keith turned his attention onto Lance and cocked an eyebrow. “You know you’re getting punished now, right?” Lance pouted, lightly kicking at the dirt as he nodded.   
  
“I know. I’m really sorry I hid in the forest.”

“You’re just lucky Sendak was there to save you. No dessert, Shiro’s milk, or sex for a week.” Lance’s jaw dropped in horror and Shiro ruffled his hair.    
  
“At least you’ll remember now,” he teased lightly before darting ahead. “Now let’s go! It’s dinner time and it’s my turn to pick!”

“Hey! No fair! You picked yesterday!” Lance ran in after him and Keith chuckled before chasing after them.

* * *

Sendak returned home and finished off the stew he’d been making, serving up a bowl and grabbing a glass of water. Quietly, he headed upstairs to the master bedroom and gently nudged the door open with his hip, checking to see if the cow hidden under the numerous blankets was awake before daring to enter. “Hi Kuro, did you sleep well? How do you feel?” The cow yawned softly as he sat up, swaying a bit as if struggling to stay upright. Sendak set the bowl and glass on the nightstand and checked his temperature as the cow tilted right into him.

“Still hot and achy. A bit better though. My throat feels much better. What’s the thermometer say?”

“Your fever’s gone down. Good boy, resting like I told you too,” he praised as he petted through his long, black and white hair. “Here, I brought you dinner. It’s vegetable stew, your favorite.”

“Thank you.” Kuro let himself be lifted into Sendak’s lap and accepted the bowl, slowly starting to eat. 

“I have some good news. I found your brother, Shiro.” Kuro immediately looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Really? You found him? Is he safe? Is he okay? Where is he?” He asked worriedly before falling into a coughing fit. Sendak rubbed his back and held the bowl so he wouldn’t spill any. He gave it back once it seemed like he was finished for now.

“He’s safe with a good owner and a cat. They’re actually our neighbors. I’ll take you to see him once you’re all better. So rest up and heal. Okay?”

“Okay!” Kuro relaxed into Sendak, tail flickering in delight. His twin! He’d finally be reunited with him at long last. It was a dream come true. He couldn’t wait to get over his flu so he could see him!


End file.
